Horio's 200 words English Essay
by Shuffle Princess
Summary: Horio is bad at english. So what will he do in his essay? /Oneshot/ EDITED.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince Of Tennis and the characters used. The plot wasn't originally mine. But I edited it to make it a storyline. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Horio's 200 words English Essay<strong>

Written by **LunarChan**

(Prince Of Tennis One Shot – Horio)

* * *

><p>...<p>

_There will be times you might feel giving up to all the problems you're going thru…_

...

* * *

><p>Horio gulped and wished he could skip his turn as Ryoma Echizen finished reciting his two hundred words English Essay in front of the class.<p>

"Wow… Sugoi, Ryoma!" Their classmates crowed.

How he wish he was as smart as that Ryoma… In English, anyway.

"Horio…" His beautiful English teacher called his name and his face turned purple.

"Yes, ma'am?" Horio stood up straight and stiff. Some of his classmates laughed at him, especially the girls.

"Boohoo, so uncool…" The girls laughed silently.

"It's your turn now, Horio-kun…" The teacher smiled at her. "Read your 200 words essay in front."

"Y-Yes," Horio replied and his hands trembled as he get his paper on his desk.

He made his way to the front, feeling all the stares of his classmates behind him, and feeling the silent snickers of them. He gulped again.

He faced his classmates with very low confidence. Some of his classmates were smirking. Kachiro and Katsuo smiled at him and gave him a thumbs-up. At least, he has two friends that cheers for him… As for Echizen… Echizen was just gazing absent-mindedly out the window… Ryuuzaki-san was smiling at Horio, encouraging him… As for Tomoka… Tomoka was one of those girls who were criticizing Horio…

_Geez… That Echizen… Couldn't he show more support? _He thought.

He glanced at his teacher for the signal to go and read his essay. The teacher nodded and smiled.

_This is it… _He stared at his paper and started to read his essay.

His voice cracked…

"**My MUNING…" **He bowed his head.

"Eh Muning?" Some of his classmates were dumbfounded.

"What is a muning?"

"A cat." Echizen sighed.

"As expected of Echizen-kun…" The crowd exclaimed.

Horio then continued…

"**I have an adorable little cat… Its name is muning… It has two different eye colors. The right eye was yellow and the left eye was blue…"**

"No way! Is that for real?" One of the boys' asked.

Horio nodded and showed them the picture. The class was in a huge chaos.

"Oh… It really is a cat…"

He sighed and continued…

"**It has light yellow stripes all over its body… His paws are soft, but be careful… Because it'll scratch you… It scratched me one time and it hurt a lot…"**

They laughed when Horio let them see his scratch marks at his arms.

"**But… One day… My Muning got lost… I was so scared… Muning didn't respond when I **_**meowed **_**like a cat…"**

They gasped.

"**So, I went outside to look for my Muning…"**

Horio gulped… His face went from purple to green, then red… His classmates were so excited with his story and they were sitting at the edge of their sits. Echizen was still looking absent-mindedly outside the window. Ryuuzaaki has her hands on her mouth. Katsuo and Kachiro's eyes widened. Tomoka has her hands on her chin, chagrined.

"**And I shouted…"**

Horio's face became a deeper red. And his classmates were looking at him quizzically.

"**MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING? MUNING?"**

Suddenly, the tensed atmosephere became lighter as his classmates cracked up. Some of the boys banged their hands on the table and gave him a thumbs-up.

"For the win, man!" They laughed. "That was so hilarious!"

The girls laughed, too. "Just to complete his essay. Aww~ Poor guy."

_That was so embarrassing… _He hid his face from the audience using his paper. And he walked to his teacher to give it. His head hung low as he went back to his seat.

His teacher was laughing when she got Horio's paper.

"Hn…" Echizen smirked as Horio sat down and his classmates teased him. "Mada mada dane…"

His teacher giggled, but considering Horio's efforts for the picture and the scratches… He gave Horio an **A+ **on that essay.

Horio, not knowing he got a high score, just scowled at his classmates and was really ashamed of what he did.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**I just wanted to polish this better. ;) So, I edited it.**

**There were some grammatical errors and I added some sentences so that it will make sense!**

**Haha. I can take credit. Yes. This was a joke, as I've said in the disclaimer. ;)**

**It was sent to me by my friend. I just made it a storyline for Horio since I think it fits him well. XD**

**So, thank you for reading.**

**I LOVE RYOMA. O,O**

**REVIEW, people! Make me the happiest gal in FFN. ;)**

**Thank you again.**

**I love you guys to death! Long live PoT! :3**

**I love Ryoma. Heehee~! :3**

_**~ LunarChan **_**(6-26-11)**

**P.S.: Did I already mention that I love RYOMA? XD**

**LOL.**


End file.
